My Moonlight Desire
by Crazed Miko
Summary: 10 years later. Sesshomaru has found himself fond of Rin, and Rin has tooken the same liking to him as well. But Rin thinks that Sesshomaru depites and he knows that he's suppose to like humans, whats making him feel this way towards the 17 year old girl?
1. Chapter 1

My Moonlight Desire

**_Just in case you didn't read the summary or you didn't get it. This Story is about Sesshomaru, Rin and this character I made up and her name is Winda. It's been 10 years later and Rin is now 17 years old. But she has grown feelings for Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru has grown feeling for her as well but he doesn't want to admit to them. But he also has feelings for his maid and Rin's guardian that is Winda. If you read it you will find out how Winda fits into all this. Well Winda has feelings for Sesshomaru too but she is trying to convince herself that she hates him for what he done to her a long time ago. Ok enjoy and please review. Thank You _******

Rin was waiting for her Lord yet again. It's been 10 long years since Sesshomaru has saved her life or should I say brought her back to life. And she loved every second of it. She thinks she's beginning to have feelings for the great Lord Sesshomaru. She sighed looking down at the flowers she had picked for him. But she knew that could never be. For she was a human… and Sesshomaru despites humans he thinks their lower then dirt. _I hate living like this… _She thought to herself. _Always being with the person I have so deep feelings for but yet… know he despites me. _She looked over her and saw her maid, Winda. Winda was a wolf demon, like Sesshomaru she's old but looks merely about in her early 20's. She also acted 20 too. She has wolf like ears on her head, black hair with sliver highlights, violet eyes and wore a black kimono. Winda had taught her everything, which was her job. Winda was her guardian and teacher. Winda was like a sister and a best friend to Rin. Winda has taught her everything to eating proper and being a young lady to knowing what sex is and knowing how to make an offspring. Rin told Winda everything all her secrets, all her ideas, all her crushes which was just Sesshomaru. But for some reason whenever Rin shown or told Winda about how much she liked Sesshomaru she would show a little anger or sigh but then would act normal.

"Winda?" Rin called.

"Yes Rin." Winda said walking over to Rin.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will like these flowers?"

"He'll love them." Sighed but then answered with a smile. Rin sighed knowing that Winda always says that. "Do you wish to come in now?" she asked Rin. She nodded. Rin has grown so beautifully in those 10 years. She's grown in personality and physically. She has truly become a young woman. She gracefully walked to the castle, which is now her home. She looked at Winda who was smiling at her she smiled back. When they both went inside the castle they had an unpleasant greeting.

"You fools! How could you two take so long?" Jaken yelled at them. Rin looked down at the imp and said nothing she just simply glared at him. Winda on the other hand hated it when Jaken spoke to them like they were trash. "Are you two deaf? Answer me when I am talking to you!" Jaken continued to gawk

"Would you shut up?" Winda spat at him. _Oh no, not again. _Rin thought to herself.

"What did you say to me you mangy wolf!" Jaken yelled.

"You heard me… wait maybe you didn't cause you don't have ears…" Winda said to him. Rin tried not to laugh but in order to hold it in she had a grin spread across her lips. Jaken noticed and glared at her.

"I don't even know why Lord Sesshomaru keeps you in the same castle as him." He looked at Rin to Winda then at Rin and he smiled evilly. "I know the only reason why Sesshomaru keeps you here Rin." He said as he took a couple steps towards her. "He only felt sorry for you. He's been telling me all this time that he'd wished at he never brought you back from the grave. He said that you have been nothing but a pest to him right from the start!" Jaken spoke with no hesitation. Rin looked at him in horror.

"No, t…that can't be true…" Rin said as she backed away from him shocked.

"Shut up Jaken!" Winda yelled at him.

"Why don't you want Rin to know the truth, you can't protect her forever." Jaken said. He looked back at Rin who looked like was about ready to shed tears. "It's the truth Rin," Jaken said with a smirk. "Do you want to know what else he said about you Rin?" Jaken asked. "This is going to really shock you." He said as he laughed a little. Winda could not take his mouth anymore. As soon as he was about to say something she walked over to him and stepped on him. He screamed in pain, which was music to Winda's ears. "Y…You wrench!" he yelled at her. "I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will hear about this…" Jaken was expecting Winda to beg on her knees for him not to do that. Everyone was scared of Sesshomaru but instead she said…

"You go do that." Winda said as if it was nothing at all. Rin was surprised but she knew that Winda wasn't the type to beg for mercy. Jaken's mouth dropped.

"You will pay greatly for what you did you filthy wolf!" he yelled. Winda sneezed

"Oh," she said rubbing her noise. "Sorry, I'm angelic to bullshit." She said. Jaken was so pissed off that he kicked the wall, which ended up hurting his foot. (Do we care? The answer is HELL NO! Sorry my friend told me to add that in there) He yet again yelled in pain and he took one last glance at Winda then gave Rin a very cold stare then he lumped away. Once he was gone Winda turned towards Rin and gave her a heart-warming smile. "Don't listen to him Rin, he's just trying to upset you." Winda said as she walked to Rin.

"But… I never had known master Jaken to lie to me before." Rin said sadly.

"Listen Rin, Lord Sesshomaru only would save the life of someone he really cared about otherwise he wouldn't have bothered." Winda said trying to cheer Rin up. Rin put on a smile but still wasn't completely sure of what Winda just said. Rin suddenly felt a sadness come over her even though she was smiling. Rin sighed wondering what if that was true.

"Winda, may I go and take a bath in the hot springs?" Rin asked politely as usual. Winda nodded. "I shall get the water prepared for you while you are getting ready." Winda said. Rin smiled. She then ran upstairs to go get ready for her bath. Winda shook her head with disbelief. _I remember when she was just a little lad. _Winda thought with a smile. _Now, she's a young women and a beautiful one at that. Even all the men in the castle want her… _She sighed. _Time sure flies fast. _Winda said then when to Rin's bath chamber to set her water.

Rin was in her regular chamber taking off her clothes. She then spotted the mirror that she had ever since she had lived in this castle. She looked herself carefully up and down. "I am really only nothing but a pest to Lord Sesshomaru?" She said with a gloom in her eyes. She looked at her naked body wondering how could she be a pest. She ran her fingers through her soft raven hair.

"Lady Rin?" a maid called through the door. Rin quickly grew alert and stiffen for a second or two.

"Yes?" she finally called back.

"Winda has your water ready for you. May you wish to come now?" she asked Rin.

"Oh yes in a second please." She said as she hurried and got her bath kimono (which is like a bath robe). She opened the door to find the maid looking at her smiling.

"You know the way madam," she said to Rin. Rin bowed and smiled at the maid. "May you enjoy your bath." The maid said kindly to her.

"And may you enjoy your day." Rin said as she walked to the bath chamber that wasn't far at all. Just down the hallway. Rin still was troubled by what Jaken had told her. She wanted to know what all her Lord has said about her. She was at her bath chambers when she opened the door she saw the fairly large room with the hot springs inside the room was foggy because of all the heat. She saw a figure next to the springs, which startled her.

"Well are you ready to get in or what?" she heard Winda's voice ask her. Rin exhaled in relief.

"You scared me." Rin said walking closer. She heard Winda laugh a little.

"I'm I that ugly?" Winda said joking. Rin giggled.

"Of course not." Rin said.

"Well I'd better go. Give me a shout when you're done ok Rin?"

"I will." Rin said. Winda went out the door. Rin took off her bath kimono and slow stepped in the water. She winced for a second or two because the water was so hot but she soon adjusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was right outside his castle. He stepped inside and his first sight was Winda. Winda turned to him and smiled slightly. He just stood there emotionless with prefect prosper. Soon Winda got tried of the silence so she spoke. She cleared her throat. "So M'Lord um… how was you're trip to the Eastern Lands?" He just looked at her with a cold expression on his face and said nothing. She sighed. "I assume it didn't go very well." She said as she turn and was about to walk away.

"Where's Rin." He asked her emotionless.

"Why won't you go and look for her yourself instead of us having to go through this everyday." She said as she turned around to see Sesshomaru right in front of Winda. She looked right into his golden eyes.

"Winda." He said. She sighed and looked away from him.

"She's in her bath chamber." She said as she walked away from him into another room. He stared at her until she was out of sight then he walked upstairs to find Rin.

All the other servants and maids know that Winda mouths off to Sesshomaru A LOT but the strange thing is, is that he doesn't do anything about it. No one knows how Winda ended up a maid of Sesshomaru's because everyone knows how strong she is. But then again everyone knows how strong Sesshomaru is too. And whenever Rin wants to know how Winda got here she'd always change the subject. Winda knew that Sesshomaru more then likely had feelings for Rin. She sighed at the thought.

Rin was in the hot springs still thinking about what Jaken had said to her earlier. A tear escaped her eye. She looked down at her hands and feet and her whole body "What is wrong with me? Why am I such a pest to him?" she asked herself searching for any faults on her body but then she saw her refection in the water she was bathing in. She looked at her face. She stared at it. "It's because I'm human." She said as she let two more tears fall down her face. "I'm merely dirt to him…" she said looking at her face. The longer she looked at her face, the angrier she got. She started hating and cursing herself for being human. "Why couldn't I be born a demon?" She said as she splashed the water so her refection was no longer there. "Lord Sesshomaru will never even consider me as a bride nor even a friend." She said as two more tears fell don't her face and into her bath water. Just then she heard the door open. "Winda?" she assumed. The figure did not say anything. "Winda you don't have to be quiet we're both girls but may I ask you a favor? Will you please scrub my back?" she asked polity. The figure in the fog still didn't say anything but slowly walked towards her but she still couldn't see it but she thought it was Winda. She handed the figure in the fog a cloth to wash her back with. The figure in the fog slowly started scrub her back up and down but it was so gentle more gentle then usual. "Wow Winda, that feels pretty good, usually you're kinda rough." Rin said in delight. The figure touch her bare back rubbing its hands up and down her spine. Rin smiled at the soft touch wishing it were of Sesshomaru's hands instead of hers. She slowly felt the slowed touch leaving and then she heard the figure walk out of the room and shut the door. She sighed wondering if her Lord was back from the Eastern Lands so she could give him the flowers she had picked for him.

Sesshomaru had just left shut the door. _Why do I carry feelings for… a mortal? I must be talking to the ignorant half-breed too much. _Sesshomaru thought to himself in disgust. _But… her skin was so soft… like silk. _He quickly caught him and pushed the thought aside. He walked along the halls. When he found his most annoying servant Jaken.

"My Lord!" Jaken cried out. He said as he ran towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just looked down at him coldly but with no emotionless on his face. "That maid of yours that… wrench of a wolf… is a disgrace!" Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru gave him a cold, hard glare that looked like he was going to kill him for saying that. "It's true M'Lord! She stepped on me and she said that she didn't care if I told you!" Jaken said. Sesshomaru wasn't even going to put up with this. "And she…"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Y…Yes M'Lord?" Jaken stampeded

"Stay silent." Sesshomaru commanded sharply. "I don't feel like hearing your mouth for the rest of the day." He said as he walked passed the terrified Jaken.

Winda was walking in the garden behind the castle, just thinking when suddenly a dark figure caught her eye.

"Winda, I pity you. After all that Sesshomaru did to you, you're still by his side as a maid." She heard a deep solid voice say to her.

"Kumara. What on earth do you want now?" Winda said turning to the figure, the figure slowly stepped out of the darkness and exposed himself. He had jet-black hair down to his waist, dark gray he was about 6'0; he was also a wolf demon and he was very attractive.

"Winda, its been so long, but I've never forgotten your beauty." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Kumara, must I repeat myself? What do you want? You know very good and well you're not suppose to be here." She told him bitterly.

"I'm here to see you, of course. Its been so long, and you don't look a day older." He said to her with a smirk. She ignored his compliment. He sighed and then spoke again. "I want you to stop living like this." He said as he walked closer to her. "You don't owe him shit, if anything he would owe you for all the suffering you went through." He said. She swallowed hard not wanting to remember it, she didn't want to remember the pain that she had gone through.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, as she was about to walk away. He then grabbed her hand.

"Come with me, and you'll find happiness." He said as gently pulled her body toward him. "You won't be hurt anymore, I promise." He whispered. Winda hesitated but struggled to get out of his grasp.

"That was such a long time ago…"

"What he did was still wrong and you know it more then I do." He interrupted. She paused for a second, thinking about the whole event. "You should be hating him, not being his maid."

"But I do hate him…"

"Why are you still by his side then." He asked.

"Because, I choose to. Rin. She needs me I am like a sister to her, that is truly the reason why I'm here, nothing more then that, and I'm not leaving this place, at least not until Rin does." She said as she got out of his gasp. He frowned in disappointment.

"You mean that human girl? Winda, you've grown much too soft."

"Well maybe I have and maybe I haven't be either way I'm not leaving her here alone." "Winda, I'll get you out of this place. I'll be back, very soon." He said as he disappeared into the shadows. She sighed knowing that his words were right; he was going to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Winda looked up at the black sky, wondering if Kumara was right. She shouldn't have to be a maid for Sesshomaru, but if she leaves what would Rin do? She sighed knowing that she had a problem on her hands. She walked farther into the garden, thinking on what she should do. _If I go with Kumara then I won't have to see Sesshomaru's face ever again. _She thought smiling to herself. Then she frowned. _But if I DO go then, I'll leave Rin behind. No, I gotta stay with Rin that's the most important thing. _She thought to herself making up her mind.

"Winda!" she heard a young voice call. She turned to see it was Rin in her bath kimono, soak and wet. She ran to Winda. "Why did you run off like that in the bath chamber?" Rin asked. Winda looked at her puzzled.

"I haven't been in the bath chamber since you first got in the water. I've been out here in the garden, thinking." Winda confirmed her. She then realized she was wet and she was outside. "Rin, why did you come out here soak and wet? You know that's the best way to catch a cold." Winda said as she took her wet hand and started walking her inside, Rin sighed but followed Winda inside the castle.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru back yet?" Rin asked, being hopeful. Winda gave her a slight smile.

"He's been looking for you, he's probably upstairs as we speak." Winda said as she let go of Rin's hand and saw the joyful expression on Rin's face. Rin gave Winda a quick hug before running upstairs to find Sesshomaru. Winda sighed, yet again. As she walked into another room, she started wondering if Rin even needed her anymore. _Those ten years went by so fast, does she even need, me anymore? I mean, she's still a little wild at times but she's already 17 years old, Sesshomaru can take care of her now that she knows the way life is. Maybe…Kumara was right. Sesshomaru sure doesn't want me here, that's easy to see. _She thought sadly, but then she caught herself thinking about Sesshomaru. _Huh? Why am I thinking about what HE wants? I couldn't care less of what he thinks and even if he did want me gone why would I care? Maybe I do have… no no no, that couldn't possibility be it, not after everything he's done to me! _She thought angrily to herself.

Rin was so worried that Sesshomaru might think that she was pest again because of what Jaken told her. All that was running through her mind was 'Don't be a pest' _Rin, you can't act like your gawky, goofy self, you must act like a young lady so Sesshomaru will like you and he won't think you're thinking even related to the word pest. _She told herself in her mind. She was so busy thinking about what she was going to do when she saw him she bumped into something. She slowly looked up to see her Lord's beautiful golden orbs. Rin was so shocked that she was the guy that she was thinking so much about was right in front of her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru." She stammered. She slowly felt the blush come to her face. Sesshomaru looked at her with not the least bit of emotion on his face. "Um… Good evening My Lord." She said to him as she bowed. He nodded as a good evening back. "How was your trip to he Eastern Lands? Was it successful?" She asked. _Oh no! Maybe I'm asking too many questions! Um… think of something Rin! _She thought to herself in panic . "Uh… but you don't have to answer that, its none of my business, those questions were totally unnecessary." Rin said waving her hands. _Oh, maybe I'm talking too much! _Sesshomaru could sense her nervousness and her panic.

"Rin, I must be going, it was… satisfying to see you this evening." He said to her as he started to walk passed her. _Great, now I've chased him away! _Rin thought sadly, then she remembered about the flowers she picked for Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out to him. She saw him stop walking and turned around to face her. "I have something for you." she said. "It's in my room chamber." She said as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand and started walking him to her room. Sesshomaru had no clue what he wanted to give her but he didn't mind Rin holding his hand. When they were in her room, she saw the flowers on her bed, "Here My lord." She said as she let go of his hand and picked up the beautiful flowers and showed him. "I picked these out of the garden, just for you. I hope they please you." she handed him the flowers. He gazed down at the flowers in his hands and then gazed upon Rin. Then Sesshomaru saw Rin's face change from joyful to disappointment. "Do you not like the flowers I had picked out for you My Lord?" she asked him sadly. Sesshomaru was surprised that she had even said that. He started to walk out of the room with the flowers, then turned around and faced the depressed girl.

"These flowers… they're almost as beautiful as you." he said as he walked out of the chamber. Rin was so surprised that her Lord had gave her a compliment.

Winda was thinking, trying to decide if she should leave or if she should stay. _I need to make a choice, because Kumara will be back very soon. But… I don't want to leave Rin but she might not need me anymore. She's practically a young woman now, and besides Sesshomaru loves her he'll do anything to protect her. She's in very good hands with Sesshomaru. And besides, like Kumara said, he caused me so much pain. I don't deserve being his maid. He doesn't deserve me. _Winda's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone call her name.

"Winda!" she heard Rin's voice. She looked up and saw Rin running towards her. Winda smiled a little. "Winda you never will believe what just happened!" Rin told her happily. "Lord Sesshomaru called me beautiful!" Rin said as she jumped up and down. "So he doesn't think of me as a pest afterall!" Rin said giving Winda a big hug. "Winda I feel so happy! No! Happy doesn't even describe how I'm feeling; it's more like fantastic!" Winda frowned slightly. For some reason she felt somewhat jealous. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" Rin asked, then she noticed that she was frowning. "What's wrong Winda? Is it not good that Lord Sesshomaru gave me a compliment?" Rin asked innocently.

"Oh. Yes of course its good that Sess- I mean, Lord Sesshomaru gave you a praise. You deserve it." Winda said as she smiled plainly. "Now Rin, I have some work to do…"

"I thought your shift was over."

"Oh, um… I still have a few more things to do before I'm done, so why don't you just go on to bed now? Ok?" Winda said. Rin was a still bit confused, but she minded Winda's orders. She nodded and went upstairs to bed. Winda's smile faded off her face as she began to think. _Sesshomaru is beginning to feel fond if Rin, I know it. He has…no feelings for me anymore. _Winda thought to herself sadly. _Wait! Why do I care? I wouldn't care if he even MATED with Rin! I don't care for that…that…ARGG! _Winda thought to herself suddenly beginning to get angry. _He could go to hell for all I care! _Winda thought to herself bitterly. (Sorry about the go to hell part for all you Sesshomaru lovers out there, it was painfully for me to write that) She started to walk down the halls, not going to a certain destination. She was just walking to blow off some stem.

_**Thanks for all the reviews ppls! Please keep reviewing it means a lot to me! Oh yeah, when you review answer this question for me: Do you think Sesshomaru should be with Winda or Rin? **_

_**Plz answer it, it will help me a lot.**_


End file.
